


Don't Say a Word

by n3rdyg1r7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape, Showers, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3rdyg1r7/pseuds/n3rdyg1r7
Summary: Snape finds himself watching a student and has to have her for himself...one way or another.





	Don't Say a Word

It had been a long day in Hogwarts for the now year 5 student Hermione Granger. With all of her classes now out of the way for the day, she could get some much needed rest. She headed to the showers before bed, but with it being so late she was the only one in there, or so she thought. Little did she know Professor Snape was lurking and watched her enter the showers alone and followed her in. 

He hid in the shadows, just watching the young witch fully undress and step into the steaming shower. After a few moments passed her skin was glistening from the water and soap suds that are covering most of her body. His cock was now getting hard as he watched her rub and clean her most intimate of places. 

Her ass was now facing him and he was shocked at how lush and plump it was. He pulled his now rock hard cock out of his pants and started slowly stroking it, watching her ass, which was covered in soap bubbles, as it jiggled around when she moved about cleaning the rest of her body. When she turned to rinse her body off, she saw him standing there, not quite hidden in the corner anymore, and tried to run away. 

Snape reached out and grabbed her before she could get out the door. He covered her mouth with his hand and shoved his cock deep inside her ass. She let out a muffled scream as the professor thrust himself inside her delicate ass over and over. He couldn't get enough of this perfect ass he was buried inside of. 

With tears running down her face she finally stopped trying to fight him; it was apparent that she couldn't fend him off. And just as quickly as she stopped fighting, she felt her ass filled with his cum. Snape pulled his cock from her ass slowly and continued holding her down long enough to watch his cum drip from her ass. 

Once satisfied he pulled her close and whispered in her ear “If you ever speak of this Granger you will be dead”.


End file.
